Chronicles of Razor Book 2: Celestial inferno
by RazorBartlett
Summary: what will happen now that our hero is a dragon of prophecy? read to find out. Changed rating from T to M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The chronicles of Razor: book 2

Prologue

'_Time to wake up Razor, Time for your new beginning' _a disembodied voice that sounded like Razor's voice echoed in his head.

'Where am I?' Razor replied placing his hands over his ears to try to block out the noise but it seemed to amplify it.

'You can't shut me out that easily' the voice taunted him

'I don't care just shut the fuck up and answer my question' Razor replied angrily

'If you really want to know you're on one of the moons orbiting the dragon realms' the voice explained

'Ok that settles where I am but what about why I can't see and just who are you?' Razor said still in the pitch black darkness of the 'moon and yet there was breathable air, this made Razor doubt the voice.

'You can't see because you are in an egg of sorts but when you hatch you will be the size you should be at if you where a normal dragon, and secondly I am you, well your 'alternate you' if you will and my name is Rozar' the voice gloated to him 'oh and the best part is, once you are born I'm free from this prison and from you so I can terrorise those pathetic mortals down there, ah such fun I shall have' the voice continued

'Fine by me but how long till this piece of shit egg can be broken?' Razor continued

'Right 'bout now' the voice said in excitement as light started to shine through cracks in the surface of the egg which was slowly breaking. Razor had enough of waiting and bashed through the egg casing with his fist, shattering the shell and making a space large enough to fit through now illuminating his new body, still the same grey but with a blue underbelly. As he stepped out he stepped on a mall black and green puddle of an oil like substance as he did it slithered up his leg and encased his body in the substance then solidified into armour, giving his once shiny scales a now matte black dullness with green trim that matched his eyes.

'_It's about time you woke up, prophecy dragon' _another voice invaded his mind this time it was feminine

'What did you say, prophecy dragon? I thought I was grey, not purple' Razor said in disbelief

'_Not many know of the prophecy of the celestial_ _dragon'_ the voice said to him in a monotone voice

'I'm one of these people so care to enlighten me?' Razor said to the new voice

'_You see, you are a dragon so rare that you are the first ever born celestial dragon and the celestial dragon is only born when the purple dragon remakes the world, ushering in a new age of peace'_ the voice explained

'So what exactly is my purpose in life, what do I do?' Razor asked in the dark of what the voice had said to him.

'_You are to aid the purple dragon and his friends to stop the evil you now know as Rozar' _the voice told the stumped dragon

'So I have to protect the little purple guy and his friends from a guy who has my name but spelled backwards?' razor exclaimed

'_You got it right on the head'_ the voice said with a giggle

'By the way, how am I supposed to get down there and what's your name?' Razor asked

'_Easy, jump oh and my name is Cyra' the voice said still giggling_

'You better have a good memory 'cause this is going to be the shortest living life of a dragon in the history of forever' razor said as he got a running start to the leap he was about to take into the abyss of nothingness between him and the ground .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: A reunion, and a flashy entrance

_Meanwhile on the surface, Warfang, the dragon city_

'Come on you two, he's supposed to come back today' a young green dragoness called to two other dragons who where falling behind from her, one a grey dragon, medium build with an impressive wingspan and golden-brown eyes, the other, an older, yellow dragon with a brown underbelly and had dull grey eyes, the same sort of pigment as his younger brother's scales started to pick up the pace and head towards the city square in front of the main gate.

'I still don't understand why mom pulled us here so early; dad ain't coming back till midnight' the eldest brother complained to his younger sister much to her annoyance.

'SHUT UP ALASTAIR!' she yelled back at him, the power of the yell making the eldest brother yelp an jump behind a nearby market stall, the younger brother, Arufa burst into a fit of laughter as his brother emerged from the stall looking like an old lady with a scarf around his horns.

'Alastair, take off the scarf before I choke to death' Arufa yelled between fits of laughter at a combination of the scarf and his brothers dumbfounded look. Alastair finally found out why his brother started to go into a fit of laughter, removed the scarf and set off in front of his sister, his cheeks a new shade of red that even a fire dragon couldn't hide.

'its time' Alastair said, looking at the moons, the larger red moon starting to line up and eclipse the smaller, white moon shading the world in a dark red glow. Many dragons of all sizes and colours rushed to the square, some in fear and panic at the sudden change in the lighting and others like an electric blue dragon and a few others looked up in anticipation of what was about to happen.

_Meanwhile up in the air about 300 feet above warfang square_

'_Almost there now Razor' _Cyra said to Razor as the city appeared through the clouds, a large group of dragons hoarding the square. He could now make out faces, the most common expression was that of fear but there was a crowd, led by four dragons he knew well, waiting for him in front of the rest the crowd.

'Let's make this entrance a flashy one' Razor said, a smile appearing across his face, the ground rapidly approached he forced his legs forward before he hit the ground shattering the soil and rocks underneath him, making a medium sized crater in the space between the crowd and the main gate.

'Still the same show-off I see' an electric blue dragoness, about two feet smaller than him said as she walked towards him, a smile on her muzzle.

'I try' Razor replied, grinning like a small child, flicking off some dirt clinging to his armour.

'You know this dragon?'A larger, ice blue dragon asked suspicious of Razor

'Of course I do Cyril, how would I not recognise my mate' she said, with a gloating voice

'Oh... Then what is your name young dragon?'The ice dragon said, now knowing why the young dragon was fond of the newcomer.

'My names Razor, nice to make your acquaintance' Razor said, holding out a paw to the larger ice guardian who took it after some hesitation.

'Um...nice to meet you Razor, I'm the guardian of ice, welcome to Warfang' the ice dragon said proudly, almost smugly.

'Ah yes, Warfang... so where are the other guardians, Sonia do you know?' Razor asked his mate

'They're at the temple, preparing your welcoming ceremony' Sonia said pointing to a large building that looked like an old school building but renovated with marble and various gemstones.

'good, I can get down to business' he said, a smile cracking his face under the helmet he wore 'is it just me or is it hot round here?' he said, taking off the helmet. To everyone who could see the dragon when he took off the helmet, instead of dropping into his paws, it turned to liquid and slithered into the body of the armour he wore.

'What?' He said seeing the expressions of the crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First impressions

The small group of dragons walked towards the massive structure, more groups of bewildered onlookers, this time with a few moles, cheetahs and even a couple of simian like creatures that resembled baboons littered the sides of the streets trying to get a glimpse of this newcomer clad in his jet black and green armour.

'I must be popular round here' Razor said with a sarcastic tone

'Wait till you get to the temple then' Sonia said, also with a sarcastic tone 'just watch out for the big yellow dragon if you want your brains to stay unscrambled' she warned him as the small, crowded street opened up into a large market area with the city's populous trading and bargaining on all of the assorted stalls. Among the stalls, three young dragons were bickering between each other about being late to some thing.

'Those three look familiar, don't you think?' Razor said noticing the trio who he knew as his children; Arufa, Alastair and Cera. 'You took your time as usual I see' he said approaching the young dragons who snapped round to address their father.

'Sorry we missed your appearance father, but I had to keep Alastair under control' Cera said, addressing him like a soldier to a higher ranking officer.

'I see my time away hasn't impeded on you manners Cera, good girl' Razor replied, lifting his gruff tone for a more kind, caring one as he embraced his youngest child.

'Why in the world would I forget that?' she asked him, unsure of why he said that

Razor moved in close to her side and whispered into her ear 'in case your mother had rubbed off on you' he finished with a small chuckle.

'And just how have I got no manners!' Sonia retorted, her excellent hearing unfazed by the fact that she was now a dragon.

'Ah shit... that's what I was afraid of.' Razor said under his breath, cursing himself for forgetting the fact that some traits pass on through form changes, as he knew he still had his implants.

'I swear one of these days I'll...' Sonia ranted, heading towards the temple.

'So... you think its best we carry on to the temple then? The others are expecting you' Cyril said, shooting Razor a smug look.

'Whatever... let's go' Razor mumbled, heading off at a brisk pace towards the temple after Sonia.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this update but I had to put this o temporary vacation because of school studies and work experience. Please R and R.


End file.
